usgandesbfandomcom-20200214-history
WolduWarriors (TV series)
WolduWarriors ''is an animated television show that premiered on Whothefuckcares Network in 2012, after the release of the 'WolduWarriors 2 'video game. The series maintains a sort of continuity with the video games, but is much more episodic - while villains such as Shadowbutt do appear regularly, overarching plots are rarer and episodes tend to focus on everyday Woldumar hijinks. Additionally, plots covered in the games may reappear in the show but with differences. Premise Zeke, Will, Calvin, and Steven are four friends spending the summer at their favorite camp, Woldumar Nature Center. In between going on hikes and playing games, the four also hang out with talking animals, discover not-so-mythical creatures, wage war against the counselors, and defeat supervillains. No big deal. Episodes Season 1 *'S1E1': "Secret of the Hoogas" / "Director for a Day" - Zeke and Calvin spy on Jixx, who has been acting mysterious, but get in trouble with the other Hooga Hoogas; when Lena calls in sick, Kevin takes over as director for the day, and the camp takes on a completely different vibe. *'S1E2': "Babysitter / Something's Fishy" - Jarl, Steven, and Reuben are forced to babysit Tibblum but underestimate his true power; Peter takes the boys on a fishing trip, but things quickly go awry. *'S1E3': "Thicket / Shadow Spy" - A game of Thicket becomes a war strategy for an overzealous Will and Calvin; Will joins the 9th Boss and the Triapodons on a mission to spy on Shadowbutt. *'S1E4': "Wild Child / The WolduDance" - The boys plan to stay up all night during the overnight, but when Shadowbutt plans an attack on camp, they end up with more than they bargained for; Lena announces the first ever all-camp dance, with disastrous results. *'S1E5': "Rappin' Chips / Will the Sloth" - Chips decides to take up rapping, and ends up facing off with Miguel in a rap battle after his ego inflates massively; Will is kidnapped by the Duckweed Sloth and takes up his lifestyle. *'S1E6': "Chef Jarl / Kathy the Worm Lady" - Jarl decides to take up cooking, but it is all part of his master plan to eat Reuben; Lena's attempts at educational outreach bring an offbeat woman to camp for an afternoon, but she ends up exercising a despotic level of power over the kids. *'S1E7': "Bye Bye Hoogas / The Great Race" - Lena finds the Hooga Hoogas to be too scary for the younger campers and kicks them out; Zeke bets Miguel that he can beat him in a race around the Prairie. *'S1E8': "Grilled Poison Ivy / Too Cool for (Pre)School" - After witnessing a case of poison ivy, Steven pretends to get it himself so he can be treated well by the counselors; Sarah takes a day off so Joe is put in charge of the preschoolers. *'S1E9': "Double Trouble / Mr. Tibb" - Hyperactive twins named Kai and Quinn cause chaos among the campers; Shadowbutt casts a spell on Tibblum that causes him to act like a sophisticated adult. *'S1E10': "Hoogas in Love / WolduCourt" - Jarl fantasizes about breaking up with his clingy girlfriend, Mona, and running away with Jixx; Lena and Kevin order a food court to be attached to the barn, but it's hijacked by Steven's grilled cheese shop. *'S1E11': "Ort Report / Take a Skit" - The "Ort Report" competition becomes high-stakes for Genny and Miguel's campers, which provokes the wrath of Mort; Zeke and the gang want to perform a skit based on their favorite TV series - lowbrow comedy "Pwip" - but must get it past Lena first. *'S1E12': "After Crisis / Tour de Woldumar" - Will misses the bus and is trapped at Woldumar for the night, so he camps out with the Triapodons; the WolduWarriors and the WolduWarriors Jr. compete in a boxboat race, judged by Miguel. *'S1E13': "Welcome to Woodamar" - Beana obtains custody of all of Woldumar, driving Lena out and turning the nature center into a sweatshop-like arts 'n' crafts camp, so the WolduWarriors and the Hooga Hoogas have to work together to drive Beana out. Season 2 *'S2E1': "CIT Chaos / Big Daddy Adi" - Zeke and friends become CITs, and Kevin forces them through a rigorous training process; after an Adi tantrum goes overboard, her rich father threatens to sue Woldumar for "mistreating" his daughter. *'S2E2': "Fresh Blood / Triapodon Jazz" - The visitors center receives a new animal - a large snapping turtle named Rodrigo - but Chips and the other animals suspect he is not what he seems; Lena organizes a camp concert to raise funds for Woldumar. *'S2E3': "Slow Mo / Trust Fall" - Mo becomes addicted to a video game and reverts back to his previous obese self, and soon the entire camp becomes addicted as well; while doing the Ropes Course, Calvin has a panic attack about a certain activity. *'S2E4': "Family Fest / The New Recruit" - The gang's families show up for a special day at camp, and the Triapodons encounter their estranged brother; Miguel disguises himself as a Hooga Hooga grunt to infiltrate their camp and retrieve his lost sneakers. *'S2E5': "The Storm / Jona On the Rocks" - A thunderstorm disrupts the camp activities and everyone is forced into the barn for the day; Jarl and Mona have a massive fight and Jarl is left questioning his existence. *'S2E6': "YMC-Nay / HoogaSwipe" - Lena takes the campers to the Y, but it has been abandoned and taken over by Shadowbutt and Cagney; after breaking up with Mona, Jarl explores a dating app and goes on a double date with Joe and Jixx. *'S2E7': "Intrepid Explorers / Sardines" - The boys venture onto the Trail of No Return, which leads them to a strange and faraway land; Peter organizes a camp-wide game of Sardines in a Can, but Shadowbutt and his cronies interfere. *'S2E8''': "The Wedding" - On a Friday afternoon, the camp is forced to clean out the barn for an upcoming wedding... but little do they know that the wedding is not what it seems, and the happy couple is even more shocking.